You Begged For It And Now I Own You
by CristinaLee
Summary: He stalked him, drugged him and now he owns him. Ville Valo/Bam Margera
1. The beginning

Bam walked down the dark street heading home from a late night skate session with the guys. His legs were killing him from all the skating, so he carried his board by his side. As Bam walked he became aware of someone watching him. Stopping in his tracks he turned around and checked out the street and sidewalk behind him. There was nothing, why the hell would there be? It was fucking 3am the world, or this part of the world was as dead as a cemetery. Turning back he started back the way home was. Bam walked no more than a block before a hand grabbed him and another holding a cloth covered his mouth. He struggled, dropping his skateboard. But he failed, passing out.

Ville had been stalking Bam for months. He had met the young skater back in June, when his father, who Ville worked with, invited him over for dinner. The moment he had saw Bam come bounding down the stairs for dinner, Ville was in love with him. The fact that he was 26 and Bam was 15, an 11 year age gap, only found its way into Ville's head once and that's when he excused himself from the table to the bathroom and jack off to the thought of him. It disgusted him minorly to think of that as well. But after he finished, cleaned himself off and returned to the table everything was great. They had a lot in common with each other and Bam seemed fascinated that Ville knew so many famous people, like Jimmy Pop, Toni Hawk and Iggy Pop. After dinner and some chatting Ville left back home. He had dinner with the Margera's many times; Bam had hung out with him a lot too. And now here he was drugging Bam unconscious and taking him back to his apartment. If pedophile and pervert were in his profile when he started, it sure was now.

Putting his hand on his head and squeezing his eyes tighter closed, Bam groaned. Sound to the side of him made him open his eyes and look. "Ville?" He whispered seeing Ville standing at his dresser doing something. Ville turned and looked at Bam. "You're awake." He smiled. "Where are we?" Bam asked. "My place." Ville replied picking up a glass of water. "I found you lying out on the sidewalk and brought you in." He lied handing Bam the water. Bam took it and drank some of it. "What happened?" Ville asked, as if he didn't fucking know. "I don't remember. I was walking home and then I woke up here." Bam said rubbing his eyes. "While I called you parents but they didn't answer." Ville told him, taking the glass and setting it on the bed side table. "Their out of town going to one of Jess's concerts." Bam told him. Ville nodded, "Well, if you want I can take you home." Ville suggested. "No." Bam answered a little too desperate. Ville frowned at him. "I mean ok." "Is everything ok?" He asked Bam. "I…I just don't like being alone." Bam whispered. Ville smiled, "You can stay until you're parents and brother gets back, if you like." Ville said resting his hand on Bam's thigh. "Thank you." Bam whispered looking at Ville's hand. Ville stared at Bam; Bam looked up at Ville and stared back at him. Ville licked his upper lip, he raised his other hand and cupped Bam's cheek with it.

Bam gulped slightly as he felt Ville's cool hand rest on his cheek. His heart pounded in his chest as Ville got closer. His lips softly kissed his, he moaned against Ville's warm sweet lips. He shifted his legs as he became hard to Ville kissing him. Ville moved his hand up Bam's thigh and lightly stroked Bam's hardy through his loose jeans. Bam whimpered nervously. "It's ok." Ville whispered against his lips. "Relax, Bam." He continued to kiss him and stroke his hair. Bam's stopped moving a little and his let Ville touch him and kiss him. Ville pulled away from Bam, Bam leaning forward not wanting Ville's lips to leave his. "Calm down." Ville smiled stroking Bam's cheek. Bam bit his lip and waited for Ville to do or say something. "Will you lay down for me?" Ville asked in the most subtle way he could. Bam knew what he was hinting at. A bit of fear and more nervousness hit him. "Have you ever? In any way?" Ville asked. Bam shook his head. Ville nodded and started to get up. "Please." Bam begged. Ville looked at Bam over his shoulder. He didn't want to freak out or hurt Bam, but he begged him for it.

Looking back away from Bam and thinking. "Get undressed, lie down and stay totally relaxed." Ville told him not looking at him. "Okay." Bam said getting up. Ville left the room to get somethings. When he came back, Bam was laying naked on his bed, the sight alone made Ville so painfully hard. He pulled his clothing off and went and sat down on the edge of the bed. He popped open the lube and put some into his hand. "Bend you leg." He told him moving between Bam's legs. Bam bend his left leg and shivered a bit. "Stay relaxed ok. If you tense you'll hurt yourself." Ville told him. "Okay." Bam mumbled forcing himself to relax. Ville waited until Bam was relaxed enough to insert his index finger. Bam hissed and tensed up. "Bam, relax. Let it go away." Ville said kissing his bent knee. Bam took a few breaths relaxed again. "It hurts." He whined softly. "I know, sweetie." Ville said softly back. Ville worked his finger in Bam before inserting another. A tear slipped down Bam's face. "I'm so sorry, Bammie. But I have to do this." Ville apologized wiping his tears away. Bam didn't say anything just closed his eyes and focused on relaxing and blocking the pain.

When Ville was finished preparing him, he moved over Bam and kissed him. "I'm sorry about that." He whispered in Bam's ear. "It's ok." Bam panted back. He gasped feeling Ville's cock brush against his entrance. "You ready?" Ville breathed to Bam. Bam wrapped his arms around Ville's neck and nodded into his neck. Ville kissed Bam's cheek before slowly plunging into Bam's deep tightness.


	2. Punishment for running

Ville thrusted in and out of Bam carefully and skillfully. Bam's nails dug strongly into Ville's shoulders and neck, causing Ville to bit him roughly. The sounds of moans, whimpers, whines, and slapping skin filled the nice sized room. Ville slowed his pace feeling Bam's hard on start to seep with precum. He pulled up a bit and reached between their sweaty bodies and gripped Bam tightly, making Bam gasp and arc his body back to the touch of his very sensitive manhood. Ville timed his thrust with pulling Bam off. By the time he had Bam inches from cuming Bam was talking quiet jibberish and was withering like a leaf in a wind storm. Ville came swiftly and hard into Bam, making him scream in ecstasy.

When Ville and Bam had finished their adventure, they laid in bed catching their breathes. Ville rolled to his side where Bam was still laying on his back with his eyes closed taking slow breathes. He feathered his fingers over Bam's bare chest and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He whispered. "Ok, I guess." Bam replied. Ville ran his fingers through Bam's damp curls. "Come, let's take a shower to get clean. The water will help with the soreness." Ville said sitting up. He reached his hand out to Bam and pulled him up. Bam trailed after him to the shower.

Turning on the warm water and stepping in, Bam and Ville let the water seep into their sticky, sweaty sore bodies. Ville washed Bam and Bam washed Ville. Bam enjoyed washing Ville. He got a chance to look over all the older man's tattoos. "I like you tattoos." He told him as he rubbed the soap across the eyes of Edgar Allen Poe. "Thank you." Ville replied stepping under the water after Bam finished soaping him up. Finishing the shower they stepped out and toweled. Bam toweled Ville off then gave the towel to Ville. Ville started toweling Bam off, "You know your mine now." He stated rubbing the towel across Bam's chest. Bam looked at Ville confused, "What?" He asked. Ville nodded, "You're mine. You begged for it and now I own you." Ville said wrapping the towel around Bam's waist. "You can't do that, you can't own someone." Bam said stepping away from Ville. "Oh, I can, Bam and I do. I already told your father." Ville smiled sickingly happy. "What?" Bam felt his heart stop and his mind fry. Ville nodded, "That's why I've been spending so much time with you and your family. I've been scouting you, to see if I liked you and I do, very much." Ville explained. "You're lying!" Bam snapped. "No, I'm not. You father owes me a considerable amount of money, that he can't pay for. So, he's paying me back with you." Bam felt faint, "So, so it was you that attacked me?" He struggled to breathe. "It was. Origianlly I was just going to take you. But your parents suggested this way." Bam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor. Ville sighed, "That went better than planned." He said picking Bam up and carring him back into the bed room.

Again Bam woke up in Ville's bed, his head hurting and confused. But this time he was naked minus the towel around his waist from their earlier shower. Bam got up and looked around. He didn't see or hear Ville anywhere. Quickly, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. H ran for the door, slammed it open and ran down the street towards home.

Bam's landed on the front porch of his parnets house and slammed into the door, locked. He started pounding on the door. Ape opened the door drying her hands. "Bam, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Ville?" She said blocking him from entering the house. "Why did you give me to him to pay off Phil's debut to him?!" Bam demanded pushing on Ape so she move. "Because we had too Bam. It was either that or lose the house." Ape explained pushing Bam away. "Your own son! Your own fucking son!!" Bam yelled beating on her. "I'm sorry, Bam." Ape whispered and the line of tears. She closed and locked the door. Bam collapesed to the floor, crying. A strong arm wrapped around Bam's waist and pulled him up. "Come on, Bam." Ville whispered leading him to his car. Ville drove them home, "You're in a lot of trouble, Bam." He told him as he pulled into the driveway. "What are you going to do?" Bam whispered afriad to ask. Ville got out of the car and went around to open Bam's door. Bam got out of the car and follwed Ville inside.

When the front door closed Ville grabbed the back of Bam's shirt, pulling him to a stop.

"Down."

Bam folded to his knees and hung his head.

"Stay." Ville ordered shaking him a bit to enforce he was dead serious. Listening to Ville walk away, Bam felt his face burn with fear and exrtreme neverousness of what was about to transspire. Ville came back and hooked something around his neck. He felt Ville fasten it up, then he walked away again. Bam lifted his hand and felt the object around his neck. A collar, Bam's face burned more. Ville came back and grabbed Bam by his collar, pulling him up to eye level. "Rule one, Never and I mean NEVER take off your collar unless I do it or give you permission." Ville told him. Bam stayed queit and listened to Ville as he explianed all the rooms. He wasn't allowed to take his collar off, run away, resist punishment or to make a sound while being punished, If he did the punishment would be longer and worse. There were several other rules that Ville set down and in the end Bam agree to each one of them. He really had no choice in the matter. "Now that you know and understand, your punishment comes for running away." Ville said takin him over to the couch. Bam stood in front of Ville as he sat down.

Letting Bam's pants fall to his knees and pulling the red silk boxers he wore go with it, Ville drew him closer with his shirt. He put Bam over his lap, using one hand to grip both of his wrists behind his back and the other to caress Bam's lovely bottom. Bam whimpered thinking about Ville spanking him.

"Hush." Tightening the hand around bam's wrists, "It will be over sooner if you just behave." Ville told him giving his butt a light squeeze. "Y-yes Ville." Bam whispered, unable to stop the tears that were falling now. "That's my good Vauva." After the indearment, came the first slap to Bam's unwarned ass. Bam jerked slightly, gritting his teeth against making a sound. He came to the sudden realization of being spanked. Maybe it was being held in the way he was being held in that intensified it, or the humiliation of it all. But he tried not to think about that as his punishment continued.

Around the 6th slap, Bam cried out. When the cry burst from his lips, he began sobbing. As expected, the next slap came from Ville's own doubled up belt. The sting of the leather to his already hot burning back side only added to his tears. He clenched his teeth tightly, feeling like they were about to break, he fought to hold off any more out bursts. He lost complete count of how many times Ville spanked him, they all seemed to melt together and spread out through his ass, lower back and thighs. Bam waited for the next spank, but it never came. His arms were released, the belt thrown and a gentle touch to his hip.

"Stand up, now Baby." Ville whispered. Bam slide from Ville's lap and stood on his knees before him. Ville's sighed deep and sadly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You need to know I didn't enjoy doing that." Ville told him. "Not at all, but it had to be done." Bam nodded, hiccupping slightly. Ville opened his arms, "Come here." He whispered. Bam moved back into Ville's lap, snuggling under his chin. Ville wrapped his arms around Bam rubbing his back and giving his ass a squeeze, making Bam whine and bury his face into Ville's neck. "It's all over now, you can talk." Ville told him kissing his temple. "Thank you, Ville." Bam mumbled into his neck. "You're welcome, Bam." Ville replied holding him tighter.


	3. Too good to be true

Two weeks had passed since Bam had learned that he was now Ville Valo's responisbility. The first week was hard on Bam; he woke with nightmares of what his parents had done to him. But everytime he woke up screaming, bowling his eyes out, shaking and sweating Ville was there to hush him, to cradle him, rock him, sing to him and comfort him back to sleep. The second week got better; he slept through a few of the nights that week. Now it was week three, Bam was hoping to sleep through every night this week. He was starting to feel bad about keeping Ville up all night. "Bam, come on we're going to be late." Ville called walking into the bed room. He found Bam sitting on the edge of the bed all dressed up, hunched over dead asleep. Ville smiled, he known the last 2 weeks Bam had, had. Sitting next to him on the bed, Ville kissed Bam lightly on the cheek. Which didn't end well, Bam jumped up, startled. "I'm up, I'm up." He called eyes still closed. Ville laughed, "I'm glad you're awake, Bammie. But we have to go before we're late for dinner with Mige, Burton, Jonne and Lauri." He told him. "Do we have too, Willa?" Bam whined. "Yes, Bammie. We do." Ville said fixing Bam's tie. "But, why? Jonne is sweet, Mige is awesome, Burton is scary quiet and Lauri, well he stares at me like he wants to rape me." Bam complained. Ville wasn't really sure what to say to that because Bam was right. "While, just don't look at him. Talk to me or Mige or Jonne. You can try to talk to Burton, but that's a losing situation." Ville said leading him out the door.

Ville and Bam made it to the resturant that they were meeting the others at ten minutes late. "Sorry, we're late. Bam fell asleep." Ville said as they sat down. "Oh that's alright we havent ordered yet." Lauri said eyeing Bam. Bam moved closer to Ville. Ville put his hand on Bam's knee and gave him a comforting smile. The group sat around eating and talking about things going on. Finally though, Bam snapped, "Would you stop fucking staring at me!" He yelled at Lauri. Everyone in the resturtant froze and looked at Bam. Ville blushed with intense embarrassment. "Bam, get up and walk outside." He whispered very quietly, not making eye contact with the teenager. A horrible feeling washed over him as he saw Ville's face. "I'm so sorry, Ville." He whispered putting his hand on Ville's. Ville moved his hand away, "Go, please. Just go and wait for me outside." Ville replied. Hanging his head, Bam rose from the table and walked out of the resturatant. "I'm sorry about that. He hasn't slept well the last few weeks." Ville made the excuse. "It's fine." Mige smiled. "No, it's not." Lauri butted in. "He humiluated us, Ville. Possibly ruined our rep in this place." Ville chewed on his lip. "Then I guess, uh, a debt is at hand." Ville said. "It is. Tomorrow at noon, your home, Ville." Lauri said standing up. Jonne stood and followed, as did Ville, Mige and Burton.

They all walked out of the resturtant. "See you tomorrow, Bam." Lauri smirked as he and Jonne walked by. "What's he talking about, Ville?" Bam panicked. "Get in the car." Ville told him softly. Bam did as Ville said. "What was he talking about?" He asked again clicking his seat belt. "You embarssed us, Bam. We are well known in that place and with that out burst of yours I'm not sure we can go there again without it being brought up." Ville informed him. "But what does that have to do with Lauri coming over?" Bam pressed. Ville didn't answer, just kept driving. Bam was so scaried of Ville's silence that he wet himself. Ville slammed on the brakes, "Bam!" He screamed watching the pee run down the leather seat and onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I swear." Bam freaked trying to stop the pee. Ville sighed and laid his head on the wheel. "Its okay, Bam. Things happen when we're scared." Ville said sitting back up. "You're not mad?" Bam asked. Ville shook his head. "Are you going to punish me?" "No, Bam. I'm going to take you home get you in clean, dry clothes, put you to bed then clean this all up." Ville told him starting the car again and going home. "Ok." Bam said hanging his head. Ville reached over and unbuckled Bam's collar.

Ville fixed Bam up, sung him to sleep then cleaned the car out. Going back inside he throw the pee stained towels into the laundry and sat down on the couch with a bottle of Jack. He took three or four nice big gulps before putting it away and crawling into bed. He watched Bam sleep, stroked his hair and hummed softly. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you, Baby. But when it's all over, I'll make it up to you. I promise." Ville whispered kissing Bam's hair. "I promise."


	4. Lauri's hands on you

Ville stood at the foot of the bed watching Bam's sleeping form lay under the blankets and sheets. He sipped his coffee and starred at Bam. He wasn't ready for what was going to happen today and he knew damn well Bam wasn't. Ville kow well enough that what was going to happen to Bam was going to break him down, was going to take him from a 15 year old to a 5 year old. It hurt Ville knowing that is was going to happen, it tired him knowing that when Bam was broken that he was the one that was going to have to pick up the pieces and put Bam back together. Ville's cell buzzed in his back pocket. Digging it out and flipping open the pick device. It was a text from Jonne telling him that they were an hour away. Ville sighed dropping his cell in the bed. He walked around to Bam's side of the bed and set his coffee down on the nightstand. "Bam, Bam get up." He called rubbing Bam's back. Bam groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Come on, Bam. Not today, baby." Ville said taking his pillow from him. "But, Ville--" Ville's lips covered Bam's. "Not today, okay." He said pulling back. "Get dressed, and then come eat." Ville said picking his coffee back up and went to the kitchen to make Bam something to eat. Bam got up and got dressed. By the time he finished, the smell of waffles had him drooling his way to the table.

Bam finished wolfing down his breakfast as the door bell rung. Both he and Ville paused and just starred at the door a moment before Ville moved to answer it. "Here, put your collar back on." Ville said tossing it to him as he made it to the door. Ville opened the door to a force smiling Jonne. "Moi, Jonne." Ville greeted the local Finn. "Moi." Jonne replied back in his whispery voice. Ville stepped aside and let him in, as Jonne stepped in, Lauri popped up. "Hi, Lauri." Ville mumbled. "Hello, Ville." Lauri beamed shifting a bag from one hand to another. "Come in." Ville said waving in the other Finn. Lauri nodded and entered.

The three Finns stood by the table Bam was sitting at, just looking down at him. Ville gulped and licked his lips, "Well, Bammie, Jonne and I are going out. So, Lauri will be here with you." He told the youngest of them all. Bam turned into a deer hit by a semi truck. "You…you…you can't leave me alone with him, Ville." Bam begged. "I'm sorry, I have too." Ville said breaking his eyes from Bam. "Ville, please." Bam begged as tears fell from his electric blue eyes. Jonne grabbed Ville's hand supportingly and ushered him out the door, Bam screaming for him to stay. Lauri dropped the bag he was carrying to the floor in a loud thud. Bam jerked at the noise. Lauri stepped closer to Bam and lifted his head with his index finger. "You, my little boy, are in a lot of trouble." A sick and twisted smiled crept across Lintu's face. Bam whimpered loud and fearfully.

Jonne and Ville sat in their fave café sipping on their fave coffees in utter silence. "Am I doing the right thing, Jonne?" Ville asked breaking the silence between them. Jonne starred at his coffee cup, thumbing the logo. "I'm not sure, Ville." He whispered. Ville sighed and let his head hit the cool plastic table. "Fuck." He mumbled.

Bam was hanging from the ceiling, his arms and legs spread apart with spreader bars. A gag ball a size too large shoved in his mouth and a leash hanging from his collar. Paddle marks in his ass, which was still sensitive from his first time with Ville and his spanking with Ville. Whip marks all over his ass, back, and chest. Most of the whip marks were open and bleeding. Razor tracks in his thighs and chest. Tears flooded from his eyes and mixed with the blood over his body making his open wounds string and burn from his salty tears. Lauri circled Bam, admiring his handy work. "The last 2 hours have been fun, Bam." He taunted swipping the razor blade over a few untouched spots on Bam's stomach. "But I like going out with a big bang. You know a good ending to a beautiful story." Lauri walked away from Bam and into the kitchen. He came back holding the salt shaker. Bam had poured enough salt on slugs in his life to know what Lauri was about to do to him was going to hurt beyond hell. Lauri wet his hand a little then poured some salt on his damp hand, the salt sticking and not desolving. Lauri rubbed large anounts of salt into every one of Bam's wounds multiple times. Bam screamed agonizingly agaisnst the gag ball in his mouth; he squeezed his eyes shut as more tears came. Lauri stopped and lubed up his hand and poured more salt over his fingers. Jaming all four fingers in Bam at once. Pain, burning, severe painful, agaonizing, horrible, blood freezing pain ripped through Bam all at once, causing him to black out.

Ville rushed upstairs and to his door, Jonne trying his best to keep up. "You know for someone with breathing problems you run damn fast." Jonne gasped leaning over trying to breathe. "Yeah whatever." Ville said frantically searching through his key ring to find the door key. 25 minutes had passed since Lauri texted Ville telling him that he was finished with Bam. Now, Ville was having the panic attack from hell to get home to Bam and see what horrid things Lauri had done to his baby boy. "Where is he? Ville demanded bursting in the door. "In your bed." Lauri said cooly as he packed up his stuff. Ville ran into the bedroom and saw Bam out cold on the bed in the prone position. "Bammie?" He panted dropping to his knees. Bam opened his eyes. "Go away." He groaned. "No, Bam. I won't." Ville whispered brushing Bam's damp, sweaty and slightly bloody curls from his face. "You left me alone with him. You'll always leave me." Bam sniffed back more tears. "I'll never leave you. Never again, I promise." Ville said going to kiss Bam's lips, but Bam moved and Ville kissed his cheek instead. Ville frowned in defeat; he sat against the nightstand with his knees to his chest and his chin resting atop of them. "I've hurt the onlt person I loved." He pouted.


	5. Bad dreams and fevers

Ville had Bam pinned to the floor in front his arms above his head. Bam laid pinned underneath Ville sobbing uncontrollably. "I want to go home." He cried. "You can't go back to your parents, Bam. You're mine." Ville barked back. "I don't want to be yours!" Bam yelled. "I hate you." Ville slapped Bam cross the face. "I don't care if you hate me, you're mine and you'll do as I say." He snapped pulling Bam up. Pulling Bam up he pushed him towards the bedroom. Bam stumbled back into the room. Ville advanced on him pushing onto the bed. "Ville, please don't." Bam begged as Ville pulled his clothes off. Ville rolled Bam over and smacked him on the ass, "Shut up!" He growled. Bam sobbed into the sheets of the bed. Ville stripped himself of his oen clothing and climbed on top of Bam. He bit into Bam's neck making him screamed and cried into the sheets more. Ville grasped a fistful of Bam's hair and pulled his head back. "I've been nice to you, loving to you. Was that a mistake, Bam?" Ville asked as he chewed his ear. "N—No" Bam cried. Ville laughed and pushed his face back into the sheets. Ville pulled up, he looked over Bam's injuried ass, positioning himself at Bam's tight, unprepare and wounded ass his fingernails cut open skin of Bam's hips. "You will learn not to take my emotions for you for granted." He hissed snapping forward into Bam. Bam groaned and pounded his fist against the matress. As Ville slammed into his, opening the whip and razor cuts on his ass and back, Bam reach and grabbed a pillow burying his face in it he took in Ville's scent.

_Flash Back_

_Bam sat up screaming and crying. Sweat drenching his face and shirt. Ville sat up behind him. His hands rested on his Bam's hips and pulled him between his legs. He pressed Bam's back to his chest and rested his head on his shoulder. "Hush, its okay." He whispered rocking both of them. Bam put his face in his hands and cried. Ville pulled them back so they laid together in each others arms. Bam moved so he faced Ville and he hid his face in Ville's chest. Ville stroked his hair, back and side. "Shh." He hushed him again. Softly, Ville started to sing to him, his voice soothing Bam back to sleep._

_End of Flash back_

When Bam opened his eyes, He was looking up at Ville. He didn't look made or like he had just fucked him it to the next universe. "You okay?" He asked softly. Bam looked to the sides he was on the couch in the living room. "Bammie?" Ville called turning Bam's attention back to him. "Did---did we fight?" He asked starring into Ville's green eyes. Confusion lighted Ville's eyes, "No, we didn't. You've been sleep for days, Bam." He told him. "Days?" Bam asked. "Yeah, one of you cuts got infected and you've had a high fever." Ville said brushing some of Bam's hair from his face. "Why did you ask that?" Bam closed his eyes and shook his head. "Bam," Ville pressed. "It was just a dream." Bam said. Ville nodded, "Well, how are you feeling?" Bam reopened his eyes. "Hot and sticky." Bam replied. Ville smiled, "Come on then," Ville said getting up, "Come take a shower." Ville called back behind him. Bam got up and followed Ville to the bathroom.

They stepped into the steamy shower together, Bam in front of Ville. Gently, Ville washed Bam. Bam returned the favor. "How long was I out?" He asked as Ville pressed them together. "Tell me your dream and I'll tell you how long." Ville persuaded sucking on Bam's neck. "Why do you want to know my dream?" Bam asked letting his hands wonder over Ville's body. Ville hissed in pleasure as Bam played with his balls. "Because you were whimpering like you were in pain." Ville breathed out quickly. Bam grinned hearing what he was doing to Ville. "Was I?" He asked kneading a bit harder making Ville hiss sharper this time. "Yes!" He moaned loudly. "Ok, then." Bam said tracing the main vain in Ville's neck with his tongue. "I was dreaming that you got pissed at me for trying to least. You fucked me into space as punishment." Bam told Ville kissing his lips and still fondling his balls. Ville started moaning and groaning, "Dear god." He whimpered bracing himself agaisnt the wall. Bam was loving the control he had over Ville for the moment.

Bam had Ville coming in the shower within seconds. Ville grabbed the sides of Bam's face and slammed their lips together. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" He panted when the kiss broke. Bam smiled evilly, "Secrets are secrets, babe." Bam said slickly as he stepped out of the shower. Ville grabbed the back of Bam's collar before he had a chance to walk out of the bathroom. "I don't think so." Ville said. "What?" Bam asked, suddenly afriad he was in trouble for taking advantage of Ville. Ville moved Bam so he leaned on his hands against the toilet seat. "Ville, am I in trouble?" Bam asked. Ville laughed, "No, baby. You're not." He said and pressed into Bam.


	6. Wear what I give you

Ville paused inside of Bam, an idea hit him. Pulling out of Bam and laughing when Bam groaned in protest Ville walked out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Bam asked following him. They stopped in the bedroom. Ville turned and held Bam's chin between his index and thumb. "You're my pet and I want to play with you." Ville purred. "You wanna what?" Bam asked nervous. "I wanna play with you." Ville repeated going in the closet. "What does playing with me consist of?" Bam asked. Clothes flow out of the closet followed by someother things. "It consists of those." Ville replied smiling happily. "You have to be shitting me." Bam said looking at what Ville pulled out. "Nope and you want any chance of what started in the bathroom to finish you'd do it." Ville said walking out, his hips swaying a bit. "Holy shit." Bam moaned loudly watching Ville. Ville closed the door and Bam looked back to the clothing. "Finnish people." He said shaking his head and taking off his clothing to put on the others.

Ville had Bam pinned to the wall in their room. He had pinned him there the second he walked back into the room and saw Bam in the clothes he pulled out. Bam was in a pink Halter Top and a pink sexy school girl mini skirt. He had on black 6in high heels, which brought him to Ville's height, and fish net stockings. Ville flipped Bam around and pulled the mini skirt up a little bit. "Oh god, you're going to do it here?" Bam whined. "No," Ville answered rubbing against Bam. Grinding his length into his ass. "Then where…when?" Bam asked a bit irritated. Ville flipped back around. "Outside." He said. "What?" Bam asked shocked. Ville pulled Bam out onto the balcony. "Ville, are you out of your mind?" Bam complained as he was bent over the table that sat out there. "It's like 20 below out here and people can here." Bam protested starting to shiver a bit. "All well." Was all Ville said shrugging. He lubed up and prepared Bam, Bam still complaining. "Bam, if you don't stop whining I'm going to make you sit in the snow til your ass is numbm then spank the living hell out of you." That shut Bam up quickly. Ville finished preparing Bam, he placed his hand underneath Bam's chin and brought his head back, "I love you, Bammie." He said looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Willa." They both kissed. Breaking the kiss and letting Bam's head go, Ville pressed into Bam for the second time in two hours.

As Ville pushed into Bam warmth blossomed in his body, pushing out the cold and shiver that he had. Bam rested his head on the table and griped its sides. Slowly and gentle, Ville pulsed in and out of Bam, Bam pushed back against him the sameway. "You like that?" Ville asked. ""Yes, Ville. I love it." Bam groaned. "You want me to love you harder." Ville asked squeezing Bam's hip a little. "Please." Bam replied. "Please what?" Ville asked popping Bam on the thigh. "Please, daddy." Bam said, "Please daddy love me harder." He whimpered in need. Ville pulled Bam up, still in him, and leaned him over the railing. "Say it." Ville said speeding up. "I love it when you love me hard, daddy." Bam said. Smiling, Ville pounded into Bam's ass mercilessly. Bam's hips hit the railling with every thrust; his stomach chaffed agaisnt the harsh metal as while. "Daddy stop it." Bam begged, "It hurts." Ville moved Bam back to the table, he had no intentions of hurting Bam that way. "Thank you." Bam moaned. Ville kissed the back of his neck in his reply.

Ville stiffened and moaned loudly as he ripped lose into Bam. Bam screaming with Ville's moan as the pleasure of Ville coming into his raged through him. Ville pulled out of Bam. "Get up." Ville said Bam got up and faced Ville. Ville reached out and pulled off Bam's mini skirt. "Sit." Ville ordered pointing to the balcony chair. Bam did as Ville said. Sitting down Ville pulled open his legs and knelt bewteen them. He took Bam's hand on his shoulder, and then engulfed Bam's need. "HOLY FUCK!" Bam screamed loudly. Ville sucked on Bam and teased the head of his cock with his tongue. Bam sat there whimpering and moaning; he squeezed Ville's shoulder, "Faster." He panted, "Please Ville, Jesus christ please." He begged and screamed. Ville respected Bam's begs. "Fuck, yeah. That's so hot." Bam chanted Ville on.

Bam exploded into Ville's waiting mouth. Happily, Ville swallowed Bam's milky load and licked his cock clean. He stood up wiping his mouth, Bam slide down the seat a bit and let his head fall back. "That was fucking awesome." He sighed. "Good." Ville said grabbing Bam's arm and pulling him up and over his shoulder. "What now?" Bam asked still in a daze. "Sleep." Ville answered flopping Bam down on the bed. "Ooooo k." Bam mooed. Ville chuckled, "Go to sleep, princess." He said covering Bam up. "Kk, Daddy." Bam mumbled snuggling into the bed and blankets. Before Ville had a chance to crawl into bed himself there was a knock at the door. Groaning, Ville slipped on a pair of his jeans and a shirt, then answered the door. "Oh, hello." Ville said seeing the police on the other side. "Hi, we were called be someone in the building, saying that you and someone else here were fighting," One of the cops said. Ville blushed madly. "No, officer. My and my girlfriend weren't fighting. She's just loud in bed." He told them. The cops smiled understanding. "Alright, then. Just try and stay quite." They told him. "Will do." Ville nodded. "Have a…good one." They said leaving. "Thanks." Ville smiled closing the door.


	7. The zoo

Bam was jumping up and down on the bed with excitement. "We're going to the zoo!" He yelled waking Ville up. Ville groaned pulling his pillow over his face. "Shut up, Bam. It's fucking 2am and we don't leave till 12pm." He mumbled under his pillow. "But, I'm so excited, Willa." Bam yelled continuing to jump. Aggravated, Ville reached behind him and grabbed Bam's leg, tripping him. Bam yelped as he fell hitting the hard carpet floor in a massive pile. As soon as Bam's head hit the floor he busted out crying, Ville leaned over the edge of the bed, "You okay, Princess?" He asked, a smartass smile on his face. "Daddy, that was mean. I'm telling mommy." Bam whined. Ville scoffed, "Mommy? Honey Mommy don't love you that's why she left your ass with me." Ville said stone cold. "Well, she must not love you neither because in order to leave me she has to leave you too." Bam replied. "Well, I didn't want her ass. She was just a quick fuck. You were an accident." Ville retorted. As Bam gasped hurt, "Well you must not have been very good because she didn't come back for seconds." Bam growled back. Ville's expression turned evil, " Watch your mouth or the only seconds you'll get is from my belt across your ass." Ville warned him. Bam was shocked at how fast his attitude changed. "Well, you can't do that right now anyway." Bam said smirking at Ville. "Wanna bet, you little bitch." Ville growled. "Oh we're going into name calling now, that's really brilliant." Bam said replying from the floor. Ville grabbed Bam by the hair and pulled him back into bed. "Just for that, you wear what I give you when we go to the Zoo. And if you whine or anything…" Ville trailed off smiling at the end. Bam was scared at the fact that Ville stop talking. He wondered about what he was going to do.

***Hours Later***

Bam stood in front on the full-length mirror; staring at the outfit Ville was making him wear outside to the Zoo. He was wearing dark blue hip hugging jeans, a purple halter-top. His hair was straight and had a little pink bow barrette in it; he also had on tawny peach blush, sonata lip-gloss and brown eyeliner. On his feet were his most hated shoes, dark purple uggs. On his back was a mini penguin backpack and finally to top it all off he had in diamond stud earrings. A pout puffed out his glossy lips. Ville came up behind him smiling. "You look gorgeous." He said kissing Bam's neck. "I look like a Kindergartener in this outfit, what the hell is this, is this what you picked out." Bam said looking in the mirror. "Awe, cutest kindergartener I've ever seen." Ville giggled pushing some of Bam's longish hair from his face. "No I'm not; you're just into dress up, so that's why you like it." Bam said looking at Ville. "Well I wouldn't be so into it if you learned to behave like a good little girl." Ville said pulling Bam away from the mirror. "You look gorgeous no matter what you're wearing." He said kissing Bam's forehead. Bam rested against Ville. "I love you, Daddy." He whispered against Ville's chest. "I love you too, Princess."

The doorbell rang and Ville let in Mige, Burton, Lauri and Jonne in. "You ready for the zoo, Bam?" Lauri asked pinching Bam's cheeks. Bam pulled his face away, "Yes, I am." Bam answered stepping behind Ville. "Ok, let's pile in." Burton said. They all filed out the door. "I really like your uggs, Bam." Mige whispered to Bam. "I hate uggs." He whispered. Mige laughed. "Oh, I think you're make up is perfect on you, too." Jonne smiled. Ville smiled happily listening to his friends pick on Bam. "Your jeans really bring out your ass as well." Burton said pinching one of Bam's butt cheeks. Bam jerked and almost slipped getting in the car. "Oh, you okay, Bammie bear?" Ville asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bam grunted violently putting his seat belt on. "Oh, Bam that shirt…" Lauri started. "Shut the fuck up! I get that I look hot in this, ok? Stop talking about it." Bam ranted. He put his hands on his hips. "I am little Miss hot stuff all dressed up. Wanna look up my skirt? Well to damn bad I'm wearin' pants." He said in a huff. Everyone went quiet in shock, then Lauri busted out laughing, soon everyone did as well.

Entering the Zoo, the group of 6 walked around checking out all the animals. "Ville, can we, PLEASE, see the penguins." Bam screeched in a high pitch voice. Annoyed, Mige pulled Bam's bag off and shoved it in his face, "See? See the Penguin, happy now?" He growled. Bam's lips pouted and trembled. "Oh, god." Burton said wide-eyed and stepping away. "Bam, don't do it." Ville warned, but it was too late. Bam flung himself to the ground kicking and screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks making his eyeliner run. "I wanna see the penguins! I wanna see the penguins and I wanna see them now!" He screamed. Ville grabbed one arm and Mige grabbed another arm. They picked him up and carried him away from the crowd he was making. They sat Bam down on a bench away from everyone. "Bam, calm down." Ville said holding Bam's face in his hands. Bam continued to scream and cry. "Brandon, stop now or we'll leave without seeing the penguins." Bam stopped right then. "Thank you." Ville said wiping Bam's tears away. He sighed and went into the backpack he was carring, he pulled out a tissue and wiped away the rest of Bam running eyeliner. "Ok, so we're all going to eat so you can calm all the way down then, I promise, we'll go see the penguin, alright?" Ville told him. Bam nodded. "Good, let's go eat." They all made their way to the resturant that was inside the zoo.

Bam grinned like a crazy person as he leaned far over the railing to watch the penguins play around. Ville grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled him back a bit. "Don't fall." He said standing next to him. Bam smiled at him, then looked around for the others. "Where'd they go?" He asked. "Burton went with Mige to find the restroom and I'm not directly sure where Jonne and Lauri went." Ville told him wrapping his arms around Bam's waist. "Oh." Bam hummed leaning back agaisnt Ville. "Sorry about my tantrum." He said starring off at the black and white animanl in the cage before him. "It's alright; you have your punishment for it coming." Ville said fixing the barrette in Bam's hair. "Oh, you have such a beautiful daughter." Someone said smiling at them. Bam pouted again slumped slightly in Ville's embrace. "Thank you." Ville replied proudly. The person smiled again at them before walking away. "Is that enough punishment, Ville?" Bam asked defeat showed in his voice. Ville chuckled, "No, close. But no." Bam slumping down a little more. "Come on. Let's go find the others so we can leave." Ville said pulling Bam away from the penguins. "Bye, pengies!" Bam called waving the animals. "Really, Bam? You're waving at them. You're 15 not 5." Ville laughed. "I can be what ever age I wanna be, thank you." Bam replied. "Great, that means I can treat you like the age you're acting and dress you like the age you're acting." Ville said, "More fun for me."


	8. The dog you are

Bam crawled around on the floor barking like a dog. Every time Ville walked by he'd snap at his legs. "Bam, what are you doing?" Ville finally asked.

"Acting like a dog."

"Why?" Ville asked crossing his arms. "Cause it's fun." Bam barked. "You need to act your age and species." Ville said. Bam barked and bit Ville on the leg. "Ow!" Ville hissed. Ville looked down at Bam mad, before leaving. Bam continued to crawl around and bark. Ville came up behind him, setting Bam between his legs and using his legs to trap Bam hooking a leash to his collar. "Hey!" Bam growled. Ville bopped Bam on the nose. "Sit." Ville ordered. Bam sat, "Good doggy." Ville tugged the leash, "Come." Ville commanded. Bam crawled after Ville. "Under." Ville said pointing under the table. Bam growled but did as told. Ville let the leash go, "Stay." He said walking away.

A while later Ville came back with dinner. He set a bowl of it down on the floor in front of Bam, then set his plate on the table. Ville started to eat, but noticed Bam wasn't. "Eat Bam." He told him. Bam held his hand out. "No, you act like a dog, you eat like a dog." Ville replied shaking his head. Bam looked down at his food and whimpered like a puppy dog. Lowering his head, Bam started to eat from the bowl like a dog would. Smiling Ville continued to eat his own food.

Finishing Dinner, Ville took Bam's bowl and his plate to dishwasher, then moved to the living room to grab his laptop to work some. Sitting back at the table, he reached under and pet Bam. Sighing contently, Bam rested his head on Ville's knee. Hours passed and Bam started to get bored. So, gently he started to caress Ville's leg. Ville moved his leg, Bam kept up. Ville reached down. "Stop, Bam." He said softly. Bam grabbed Ville's hand and kissed it. Bam blow over the moist kiss mark on the top of Ville's hand, made Ville shiver. "Bammie." Ville called, a warning shaped his voice. Bam turned his head and saw Ville's new hard on. "Yes, Ville." Bam replied trying to sound inocent. "What are you doing?" Ville asked. "Nothing, Ville." Bam answered. Ville sat back in his seat. "It that right?" Ville smiled. Bam nodded, "Would you like me to fix that, Ville?" Bam asked motioning to his hard on with his eyes. "If you want." Ville said. "I would, Ville. Greatly." Bam smiled. "Ok." Ville answered. Bam moved so Ville could stand up. He moved from under the table, still sitting on the back of his heels on the floor. Ville pulled his pants and boxers off then turned himself and his seat so they faced Bam.

Bam licked his lips as he gazed at Ville's fullness. There was no doubting Ville was all man when you were confronted with something like his manhood. In one move Bam swallowed Ville whole. Ville gripped the edge of the table as Bam's suprisingly skilled tongue swirled around his senitive head and the back side of his shift. "Sweet ozzy." He panted. As Bam sucked and licked at Ville's need, his reached into his pants and started pulling himself off, his own plessure made him increase on Ville's.

Ville sat in the seat his dull nails scratching into the wood, his stomach quivering, teeth clenching tightly as his lips pouted in near release. "Bam…Bam stop." He panted out. Bam let his mouth slowly slip from Ville lengh, letting his teeth softly rake over the heated skin. "Stand up." Ville ordered sharpely. Bam stood, using the leash that was til attached to Bam's collar to pulle him closer, and Ville unbuttoned and unzipped Bam's pants pulling them off. After he pulled Bam into his lap and sunk into Bam's tight hole as he rested fully in his lap. Bam moaned and throw his head back. "Ville." He moaned. Ville grabbed the sides of Bam's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss and he slammed up into him.

Breaking the kiss, Bam wrapped his arms around Ville's neck and bit into his shoulder. Ville groaned as Bam's teeth broke his skin, forcing Ville to thrust harder into Bam than he wanted. Bam muffled his pained scream into Ville shoulder. Ville buried the painful thrust as far up into Bam as possible and released into him like an uncaged animal.

They sat there panting and sweating. Ville rubbed Bam's back. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing his ear. "I think so." Bam panted softly. Ville moved his hands down Bam's back and over his ass to his hole. "Sit up." Ville whispered. Bam sat up pulling Ville out of him. Ville's hand went to Bam's hole and came back up. A stumered breath left Ville's lips as he looked at his hand. "Go get in the bathtub." He ordered pulling Bam's arms from around his neck. "Why?" Bam asked. "Just go!" Ville barked. Bam moved off Ville and hurried off to the bathroom. Ville sat back in the chair staring at hand still. He sighed and wiped his hand on a towel that was on the table. Getting up and going to the bathroom, where Bam had started a bath, he threw the towel in the laundry. Bam looked at it, then looked back to Ville with freaked out eyes, "Is that blood?"


	9. Going home

"_Is that blood?"Bam asked looking at Ville freaked out._

Ville rubbed the side of his face and nodded. "How could you do that?" Bam whispered, hurt showed in his voice and face. Ville turned to Bam, "I didn't mean too." He whispered back. "Get out." Bam mumbled looking to the floor where some of the blood of his wound had dripped to the floor. "Please let me fix it." Ville begged stepping toward Bam. Bam pushed him away. "I don't want you too, just got out." Bam told him getting into the tub. Hanging his head, Ville left the bathroom. Bam sat in the water as it turned bloody, his knees to his chest and tears silently slipping down his face.

After washing the blood from his body and draining the tub. He wrapped a towel around his body and walked out, going to the bedroom. When he walked in Ville was lying on the bed, his arms drapped over his eyes. Quietly, he tip toed into the closet and pulled on some clean clothes. Bam walked up to the edge of the bed. Ville moved his arms and looked up at him, "I want to go home." Bam told him firmly. Ville stared at Bam, no emotions showed on his face. Bam was expecting him to start yelling and beating him, telling him that he couldn't leave. But instead Ville stood up, pulled his shoes on and went to the car. Bam followed him, "You're really going to take me back?" He asked standing in the open passanger door. "Yes." Ville nodded. Bam got in the car and they made their way to Bam's parents.

Bam knocked on his parent's door, Ape opened it. "Ville, Bam what are you doing here?" She asked. "We came so Bam could come home. Tell your husband I'll talk to him tomorrow about all of this." Ville told her, and then left. Ape looked at Bam, tears overflowin. She hugged Bam and Bam hugged her back. "I missed you too bad, mom." Bam cried.

Making his way up the stairs to his room, Bam pushed the door open and looked around. It was the exact same way he had left it months before. Entering the messing room, closing the door behind him and locking it Bam sank to his knees and sobbed.

Ville walked about into his apartment, he toed his boots off and looked around. The flat seemed so lonely without Bam running around acting like a typical crazy teenager. Letting his head drop Ville shuffled slowly to the bed room and collapesed to the bed face first. "Bam." He cried gripping the sheets as he sobbed himself to sleep.

Weeks had passed since Bam went back to his parents. Ville agreed to let all Phil's debuts be dropped, so they got to keep their house and their son. But Bam was doing horrible. In the weeks he had been away from Ville there not a night he didn't cry himself to sleep.

Sitting in his room, the 69eyes blaring, Bam barely heard his phone go off. Turing the music down, he answered the phone. "Hello?" There was only breathing on the other side. "Who the hell is this?" Bam demanded. "You're all alone, arent you Bam?" A voice came. Bam froze, he knew that voice. "N-no, no I'm not." He shook violently. "Don't lie to me, hunaja. I know that you are. I watched your brother and parents leave." Bam dropped the phone, "You're watching my house." He panicked. "No, I'm watching you." The voice came from the door. Bam turned and saw the face that terrified him to death, Lauri.

Lauri had Bam pinned the floor of his room, he was buried deep into him. Bam could feel the blood trickle from him as new and old wounds down there ripped open. He had bite marks, hand prints and nail tracks all other his body. He shook tembled and sobbed underneath Lauri, he begged and pleaded for him to stop. "Oh, no hunaja. I won't." Lauri huffed pounding into him ten times harder.

Finally Lauri had passed out, slowly and agonzingly Bam got up. He grabbed a pair of dirty shorts from under his bed and the shirt Lauri ripped off him. Painfully pulling them on, he made his way out of the house. Half way down the stairs, he heard Lauri start to yell. Doing the last thing he knew to do, break out into a run.

It was 3am and the pounding on Ville's door was pissing him off. Throwing his blankets back and stomping over to the door and throwing it open. As soon as the door was open something attached itsself to Ville. Looking down at what had him, he saw a sobbing shaking Bam.


	10. Back Again and going to Helsinki

Ville wrapped his arms around Bam, "Shh," He rocked him stroking his hair. Bam buried his face in Ville's chest and dug his nails into the back of his shirt. "What happen, Bam?" Ville asked. Bam shook his head against Ville's chest, crying harder. "Did someone hurt you?" Ville pressed. Bam nodded. "Who Bam?" He asked pulling Bam's face away from his chest. "La—Lauri." He sniffed. Ville's eyes went wide hearing the name, he looked Bam over his shorts were dirty and bloody, blood ran down his legs, his shirt was ripped and was covered in spots of blood. Ville pulled Bam back to him and just held him tightly.

Ville changed Bam into clean clothes and bandaged his cuts. "Well, I should get you home." Ville said grabbing his keys. "No!" Bam yelled attaching himself tightly to Ville. "Please, don't leave me." He sobbed sliding down Ville, wrapping his arms around Ville's leg. Ville looked down at the sobbing teen and remembered the first night he spent with him.

_Ville had laid Bam down hours ago, he could still hear him awake in bed. He tried hiding his crys in his pillow, but Ville's ears were to sharp for him to miss the small sobs coming from behind the closed door. Rubbing his face and ywaning, he decided to call it a night. Opening the door slowly he heard Bam take a deep breath and hold it. Frowning he went over to his side of the bed and sat down. He pulled off his shoes and his shirt, leaving his pants on. Ville laid down on his back, one arm behind his head and the other at his side. He just stared at the ceiling. On Bam's side Ville felt slight movement, he didn't know if Bam was still holding his breath, moving away from him or what. He could have said something but he didn't want to bug him. After a couple of moments Ville knew what the movement was. Bam's hand inched its way into Ville's. Smiling, Ville let his hand softly close around Bam's._

_Ville rolled onto his side still holding Bam's hand. "You okay?"He asked brushing his fingers through Bam's hair. Bam nodded and scooted a bit closer. "I love you, Bam." Ville whispered kissing his forehead. "I love you too, Ville." Bam replied. _

"I won't leave you, Bam. I promise." Ville said pulling Bam back up.

Ville tucked Bam in after assuring him he wouldn't leave, which was a total lie. He was leaving but not for long. He had something to do. Quietly shutting the door, Ville pulled on his combat boots and jacket, and then headed out the door.

*Hours Later*

"Bam, Bam wake up." Ville called him shaking him gently. Bam opened his eyes, rubbing them. "What, Ville?" He mumbled closing his eyes again. "Come on, you have to come with me." He said pulling the blankets off him. "Where are we going?" Bam asked sitting up. "My house." Ville said. "You have a house?" Bam asked as Ville put his shoes on for him. "Yes, now come on." Ville said. Bam followed Ville out the car and hopped into the front seat. "Here, so you can go back to sleep." Ville said giving Bam a blanket. "Thanks." Bam said covering himself up. Ville got in the driver's seat, "Where is your house, Ville?" Bam mumbled drifting back off. "Helsinki, Finland." Ville answered. Bam snapped awake. "What?" Bam replied stunned. "I told you're parents, Bam. You need to be safe." He said. "You told my parents that Lauri raped me." Bam said tears threatening to fall all over again. "No, I didn't. I told them that you were attacked and that I was the only one that could protect you." Ville told him. "Because you are." Bam snapped. "I know that. That's why I'm taking you from here. Lauri won't expect it." Ville told him.

The pair landed in Helsinki 2 in the morning Finland time. They were met by a young man, "Jesse." Ville smiled hugging the man. "Nice to see you, brother." Jesse smiled. The broke the embrace and turned to Bam, "Bam this is my little brother Jesse." Ville introduced them. "Nice to meet you." Jesse smiled. "Same." Bam smiled back shyly. "Come on. I want to get home. That 18 hour flight took its toll." Ville said ywaning. The three all headed out of the airport and toward home.

Ville and Bam walked into Ville's 4 story tower, Bam was impressed by the place. "Your house is awesome." Bam said turing in circles as he looked around. "Thanks." Ville said. "Are you hungry?" He asked heading to the kitchen. "No, I'm thirsty." Bam replied. "You want a coke then?" Ville called. "Yeah." Bam called back. Ville came back with two cokes and handed one to Bam as he sat down. "Why would he do what he did, Ville?" Bam asked ringing his thumb over top of the can. Ville bit his bottom lip, "I really don't know. I've never known Lauri to attack someone like that before." Ville replied. "You think he'll do it again if he finds us?" Bam asked looking at Ville. "No, I won't let him touch you ever again." Ville said taking Bam's hand into his. Finishing their cokes and headed up to bed.

Laying down and holding Bam to him to comfort him. "Ville?" Bam whispered softly. "Yeah, Bammie?" Ville whispered back. "Can you sing to me?" He asked, his voice sounded so much like a wounded child, though really he was. "Of course. Close your eyes." Ville agreed. Ville sang Bam to sleep then stayed up all night trying to figure out a way to get Lauri back for doing what he did to his Bam.


	11. Dinner and A Suicide

The older lady in front of Bam looked at Bam unbelievingly. "Who is he again, Ville?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him. "He's the son of the girl I dated back in America." Ville lied to his mother. "And why is he here?" She continued to question. "She got in a lot of trouble back in the States and I promised her that I'd take care of him til she gets things sorted out." Ville told her. Ville's mother narrowed her eyes at Bam, making him feeling even more umcomfortable. With another bad look Ville's mom walked away. After his mom left his father showed up. "It's nice to meet you, Bam." He smiled. Bam half smiled at him. "Come on, Bam." Ville said grabbing his wrist and pulled him upstairs. Ville's mom stepped up to his dad, "I'm not sure about this Bam, Kari." She said. "Anita, please. Leave Ville alone." Kari said leaving.

Ville pushed Bam into his old room and locked the door. "Your mom doesn't like me." Bam said sitting on the bed. "It's okay, she skepitcal of everyone at first." Ville said closing the window. "Why are we here anyway?" Bam pouted looking around at the poster covered walls. "Lauri has a lead that we can to Finland, so we had to leave to fake him out." Ville explained sitting next to Bam on the bed. "How do you know he knows where we are?" Bam asked resting his head on Ville's shoulder. "Mige, Burton and a few others are keeping tabs on him for me." Ville said rubbing Bam's leg. "I'm scared, Ville." Bam whispered tracing Ville's fingers on his knee. Ville kissed the top of Bam's head. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You have no reason to be scared. You are safe." They rocked side to side softly. Ville hummed, soothing not just Bam, but himself. He feared of what Lauri might do to Bam the third time around. The thoughts made Ville sick to his stomach. "Ville, you okay?" Bam's voice came in with concern. "Yeah, why?" Ville answered. "You're crying." Bam told him wiping Ville's eyes. Ville shook his head and wiped his own eyes. "Sorry, I was thinking." Ville said getting up. "About what?" Bam asked.

"….."

"Boys, dinner." Kari called. "Come on let's go eat." Ville said heading out the door.

After dinner, Ville and Bam headed back upstairs. "If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is right there." Ville said pointing to a door across from the bed. "Okay." Bam nodded. Ville gave Bam a shirt that he wore when he was his age, a pair of clean boxers and blck baggy PJ bottoms. "I'd join you, but I don't know when or if my parents will pop up." Ville told Bam. "It's alright." Bam said quietly. Ville cupped Bam's cheek and looked at him. "I love you so much, Bam." He said tearing up again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Bam dropped the clothes and embraced Ville. "I don't ever want to leave you, Ville. Ever!" He cried himself. "You don't have too, baby. You don't have to if you don't want too." He said hugging him tighter. "I don't want too." Bam replied.

Bam eased into the warm water of bath he made for himself. Ville fell back against the bed, sighing as he fell. "Please Ozzy, protect us." He whispered. Bam slide down into the water submerging him completely. Bubbles floated to the top as he held his breath longer and longer. The longer Bam was submerged and the longer he held his breath, he thought; _What if I just stay down? What if I just drown, commit suicde? Will it go away? Will Ville be able to go back living a normal life before I came into the picture? _There was only one way to find out.

Ville laid on the bed, for what felt like an eternity. Lifting his arm to his face, he looked at his watch. Bam had been in the tub for and hour, he was sure the water had gone cold by now. Getting up and going over to the bathroom door, he knocked, "Bam, you okay?" He called. He got no answer. "Bam, open the door!" He yelled. Still no answer. Panicked, Ville kicked the door it. Ville's eyes flashed to the tub and saw Bam submerged, his eyes were closed. "Bam!" He yelled pulling him out of the tub. "Oh my god, Bam what the hell were you thinking." He panicked laying him flat on the floor. "Bam, open your eyes." Ville pleaded patting Bam's cheek. Not use, Ville pressed his ear to Bam's chest. His heart was beating, he checked for breathing, none. "Shit, I wish I could remember health class." Ville freaked. After a frantic moment Ville remembered, he started CPR.

Bam started coughing up water. Ville turned him to his side so he wouldn't choke as he coughed up the liquid. He finished coughing and Ville laid him flat again. "Ville?" Bam groaned. With no reply, Ville slapped Bam hard across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking?" Ville screamed at him. Bam started to cry, "I-I don't know." There was loud annoying knocking at the bedroom door. "Is everything ok in there? Why is Bam crying?" Anita yelled. "Yeah, mom. Bam just slipped, is all." Ville called back. There was an umcomfortably, pause. "Okay, good night." She replied. "Night." Ville called again. Making sure she was gone, Ville turned his attention back to Bam. "Okay, relax. Calm down." He sighed. Taking some uneven breaths, Bam was calm. "Why did you do that?" Ville asked. "I don't know. At first it was just to do it. Then I started asking myself questions and I just I blacked out from being under too long." Bam told him. Ville sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "You scared the fucking shit out of me, Bam." Ville said, taking calming breaths to ease the tightness in his chest. "I'm sorry." Bam mumbled dropping his head. Ville shook his head. "Let's just go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." "Okay."


	12. Laurinapped

Sitting at the table eating coco puffs that Ville's mom went out and got before they woke up, Bam starred out into space, Ville sat next to him reading the paper and sipping coffee. "Are you okay, Bam?" Ville's dad asked, he was sitting at the head of the table eating his breakfast. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." Bam replied snapping out of it. Kari nodded picking up his plate and taking it to the kitchen. Anita spied on Ville and Bam from the door of the kitchen. Ville leaned over and kissed Bam's temple. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Just don't feel good." Bam replied pushing around the soggy coco puffs in the chocolaty turned milk. Ville rested his hand on Bam's forehead. "You are a little hot." He said moving his hand away. Bam laid his head on Ville's shoulder; Ville draped his arm over Bam's shoulders. "I'm still afraid about Lauri finding us." Bam whispered. "I told you not to worry about him." Ville said. "I know but it's so hard not to." Bam answered lifting his head and looking Ville in the eyes. Ville bit the inside of his lip a moment before pressing his lips to Bam's in a sweet little.

Anita had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard as she watched her son kiss another boy, another boy so much younger than him so passionately. Not able to take the sight any longer Anita left.

Ville broke the kiss, "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." Bam whispered back. They spent another silent moment together before clearing their mess and putting their bowls and cups in the sink. "I want to check you temperature." Ville said as they went upstairs to their room. "Why?" Bam asked. "In case it goes up." Ville told him going into the bathroom and retrieving the thermometer. "Ah." Ville said holding the thermometer. Bam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Ville put the thermometer in Bam's mouth, and then they waited for it to beep. While they waited they played rock, paper scissors. "Ha! Won again." Ville smiled. Bam mumbled his inaudible complaint around the thermometer. "Oh shut up, you beat me the first 2 times." Ville said as the thermometer beeped and he pulled it out. "100.8" Ville read it aloud, wiping it off and putting it on the bed side table. "I should go out and get you something for it before it gets worse." Ville said looking around for his wallet. "I wanna come." Bam said. "No, you stay here. I'll be back in a bit." Ville said. "You're just gunna leave me here alone." Bam protested. "No, you'll be fine here. My mom will be home, she won't let anything happen to you." Ville told him cupping Bam's cheek. Bam sighed, "Okay, just hurry back." Ville smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "I will as fast as I can." Ville said going out the bedroom door. Bam fell back against the bed, "I fucking hate being sick."

"Ville, where are you going?" Anita called. "To get Bam something for his fever. I'll be back in an hour." Ville called back going out the door. Anita couldn't get another word out before her oldest slammed the door, disappearing into the world.

Ville walked through the door, whistling to himself as he swung around the bag containing medication for Bam. He continued on back upstairs, opening the bedroom door and walking in, he did see Bam. He checked the bathroom, nope. Figuring he was downstairs, Ville searched the rest of the house. Panic spiked when he found Bam nowhere. "MAMA!" Ville screamed. Anita came scurried into the living room startled, "Heaven on earth, Ville what's wrong?" She asked. "Where's Bam?" He panted panic attack in full force.

Anita's face went hard as she wiped her hands on her white apron. "That thing is out of this house." She said, venom all back spit out of her mouth. "I will not allow my son to make out or anything else with a child let alone another male." She hissed. "What did you do? What did you do to Bam?" Ville demanded. "I called Lauri Ylonen to take him." Anita replied. Ville's eyes popped out and his mouth hit hell's bottom, "You what?" He said in utter shock. Anita stuck her nose in the air and went back to the kitchen.

Ville dropped to his knees, his face in his hands, tears seeping through his fingers. "Bam!" He wailed in agony.


	13. Their story

FLASH BACK

_Bam laid on the bed, controlling his breathing to keep his stomach from coming up. The bedroom door opened and closed. Not lifting his head or opening his eyes, "That didn't take you long." He called. The bed dipped between his open legs. "Ville what are you-" Bam's mouth was covered with a cloth; it had the sweet smell of __chloroform on it. Bam struggled, opening his eyes only to see his last blurred images of Lintu and Anita, before his world went black._

RECAP

Ville walked through the door, whistling to himself as he swung around the bag containing medication for Bam. He continued on back upstairs, opening the bedroom door and walking in, he did see Bam. He checked the bathroom, nope. Figuring he was downstairs, Ville searched the rest of the house. Panic spiked when he found Bam nowhere. "MAMA!" Ville screamed. Anita came scurried into the living room startled, "Heaven on earth, Ville what's wrong?" She asked. "Where's Bam?" He panted panic attack in full force.

Anita's face went hard as she wiped her hands on her white apron. "That thing is out of this house." She said, venom all back spit out of her mouth. "I will not allow my son to make out or anything else with a child let alone another male." She hissed. "What did you do? What did you do to Bam?" Ville demanded. "I called Lauri Ylonen to take him." Anita replied. Ville's eyes popped out and his mouth hit hell's bottom, "You what?" He said in utter shock. Anita stuck her nose in the air and went back to the kitchen.

Ville dropped to his knees, his face in his hands, tears seeping through his fingers. "Bam!" He wailed in agony.

END RECAP

Blinking a few times to refocus his vision, Bam looked around the room he was in. The room was cold and damp, water leaked from various places, the walls were cement, there was only a 2 foot by 1 foot window in the far left corner, and an 1800's looking water heater in the corn opposite to the window, boxes everywhere and a set of wooden stairs in the center of it all. Bam pulled at his arms and legs but they were bound in leather and chains. All his clothing except his boxers was gone.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, Bam held his breath as footsteps came down the stairs. Finally, a skinny long haired blond came into view. "Jonne!" Bam yelled getting the Finn's attention. Jonne pressed his index finger to his pink lips, "Shh, Bam. Don't let Lintu hear you or he'll come down here and beat you." He told the scared American teen. "God Jonne, you have to get me out of here." Bam whimpered, tears streaming down his face. Jonne made his way over to Bam and wiped the tears from his face, "I can't, Bam. If I do he'll kill us both." He said caressing the side of Bam's face to sooth him. "I wanna go home," Bam sobbed, "I want Ville." He sobbed harder. "Shh, I know that you do and trust me if I could get you out of here safely I would, but that's just not possible right now." Jonne said softy. "Maybe, when Lintu leaves to go-" A pained expression washed over Jonne's face, "Jonne?" Bam sniffed. Jonne's head tilted back and Lauri's face appeared over his shoulder. "I don't think so, Jonne. He's not going anywhere and you're not taking him anywhere." He hissed in his boyfriend's ear. "And if you try to sneak him out, I'll make sure you're fate is equally as bad as his in the end of all of this." Lauri growled shaking Jonne's head violently. Jonne said not a word the whole time, made not a sound. He remained passive in the other's cruel grasp. "Is that understood, Bunny?" Lauri's voice was sickeningly calm with the question. "Yes, Lintu it is understood." Jonne whispered, his eyes fixed to the ceiling. Lauri smiled, pressing a kiss to Jonne's cheek, "Good, now go upstairs and make me something to eat, I'm starving." He said letting Jonne go. "As you wish, Lintu." Jonne replied bowing his head and going back upstairs. He flashed Bam a pitiful smile as he left.

Lauri turned his attention to Bam, "Well, we meet again, little Bambi." The smile that was on Lauri's face made Bam want to puke all over him. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I've never done anything to you, minus the restaurant incident, but you beat me horrifically for that." Bam asked pulling out his restraints. Lauri laughed, "You think that was horrific? You think anything I've done to you yet was or is horrific?" He asked continuing to laugh. "To me it is and was, Lauri. No one has every treated me the way you treat me." Bam spat. "You mean to tell me Ville has never treated you this way?" Lauri asked pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Yes, I am saying that, Ville never treated me like this." Bam sat turning his head away from Lintu and to the small window. "Tell me why. Tell me everything about your life with Ville." Lauri said solemnly. Bam took a shuttered breath and told Lauri about his and Ville's life together.

INTO BAM'S STORY AND MEMORIES

**Your father named you, Ville**

It was the first part of the safety word Ville and I agreed on the first night we were together. We decided them after Ville brought me home and spanked me for running away. It was meant to tell Ville when he had gone too far in anyway, though I never need to use them. Ville had only spanked me once and only hurt me once on complete accident.

**My mother named me, Brandon**

The second part of our agreed safety words. This part was to remind both of us that we were both human and had emotions, feelings, thoughts and opinions, among other things. Again I never needed to use them, because neither of us forgot we were both human and what each other's boundaries were.

In many ways I didn't think Ville and I were the S&M, Dom and Sub type couple. Granted I didn't know a lot about the whole process. But what I had learned from Ville and what I had also learned and seen from Mige and Burton, we seriously were nothing like the normal pair of S&M couples.

The case with Mige and Burton was, Mige was the Dom and Burton was the Sub of their relationship. Burton never spoke unless Mige gave him the okay; he never ordered his own food or drink. He was told when to use the restroom, when to brush his teeth, bathe, sleep, and wake up. Everything Burton did was controlled by Mige. I had witnessed all of this when they stayed over the apartment with Ville and me for a couple of days. It all shocked me. I was free to do whatever I wanted as long as it was in ear and eye range of Ville. As long as Ville could see me, I could do anything. As long as Ville could walk out onto the balcony or front steps of the apartment or tower, I was allowed to go outside and skate and hang out with my friends or kids my own age. Ville is more like my twisted parent that made love to me every night, kissed me all the time all over my body, held my hand, whispered little things in my ear to make me blush and smile madly, than he was my master or Dom. _Master_, is a word that Ville hated more than anything in this world. I had asked him if I was to call him that after Burton got in trouble for spilling chocolate milk all over the dining room table and Mige punished him for it and at the end Burton apologized to him with a 'I'm sorry, master.' Ville of course said 'hell no' and 'don't you dare or I'll brand your ass with the Heartagram.'

I always remember and love how Ville would wake me up in the middle of the night just to tell me he loves me, to tell me how beautiful I am or sometimes both. I love Ville and the life that we have together. I wouldn't give up him or our relationship for all the stars, galaxies, or money in the world combined. He's my life, my lover, my boyfriend, my heart and blood.

OUT OF BAM'S STORY AND MEMORIES

Lauri wiped a fake tear from his eye, "That was so touching, Bambi." He fake sniffled. "Don't give me your fake bullshit, Lauri. You're just jealous that Ville and I have a great relationship that was built on love and you're relationship with Jonne is shit because you treat him like shit." Bam mocked. Lauri nodded with a tight smile on his face. "You'd be right about that." He said, "I am jealous of you and Ville. You have something together Jonne and I once had, but now don't and if I can't have that, than neither can you and Ville." He said standing up to take the plate of food from Jonne, who stood on the bottom step of the basement stairs. "Thank you, kultaseni." He smiled kissing Jonne lightly on the lips. "Olet tervetullut, hunaja" Jonne blushed slightly before going back upstairs. "He's such a sweetie," Lintu said sitting back down to eat, "and a great cook too, namia."

Bam's stomach growled with hunger. He had eaten since the morning and he wasn't sure how long ago that was. "Lauri," Bam called to the eating Finn, still eyeing his food. "Yes, Bambi?" Lauri replied around a mouthful of food. "How long have I been here?" Bam asked licking his lips. Lauri saw the hunger in Bam's eyes. "Since yesterday, so about 22 hours. Why? Are you hunger, dear Bam?" Lauri asked taunting the teen with the plate of food. "Yeah, actually I am." Bam answered watching the food as Lintu waved it around in his face. It looked so good, smelled even better and he bet the tasted was greater than that. Lauri set the plate down and called for Jonne to come back down. "Yes, Lintu?" He answered coming down and stopping at the bottom step again. "Make Bambi here something to eat, will you." Lauri ordered in sweet tone. Jonne nodded, "I will." Lauri smiled, "Thank you." He called as Jonne left yet again.

"So, tell me Bam," Lauri cooed, watching the other as he eats, "When you and Ville go out in public do you get starred at? He asked. "I mean you're 15 and Ville's 26, that's an 11 year age difference. You have to get starred out when you are out in public holding hands and kissing." Bam finished eating, Lauri had unbound his hands so he could sit up and eat, but his ankles were still bound. "No, not really." He replied handing Lauri the plate and fork. "In public we don't kiss, sometimes we hold hands, but not always." He explained. "But people still stare suspiciously at us and snicker. That's pretty much it." Bam wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Do people do that to you and Jonne?" He asked. Lauri shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, sometimes they do." He answered. A quick smile pulled on Bam's lips. Hoping Lauri didn't see it, Bam turned his head away. "What was the smile for? You find it funny?" Lintu growled. "No, not at all." Bam tried to defend himself. "Let me remind you, Bam. If the police were to find out that Ville was fucking a minor he would go to jail for a very VERY long time." Lauri threatened. Bam's eyes became wide with fear and panic. "You wouldn't? You wouldn't tell on Ville. You can't." He trembled violently. An evil grin passed over Lauri's lips, "If you don't do what I say your beloved Ville will remain a free man. But if you mess up in the slightest-" Lauri pulled his thumb over his throat signaling, if Bam messed up it would be the end of Ville. Bam's eyes were still wide and his heart pounding out of his chest, like some scared shitless cartoon. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt Ville. Please don't hurt him." Bam begged and pleaded.

Lauri held Bam's chin between his index finger and thumb, "I'm sure you will, Bam. I'm sure you will do anything to protect Ville. That's what I'm betting on." He smiling brutally.


	14. Cant believe Anita did it

"She called Lintu and had him taken away!" Ville screamed at his father, "Do have any idea of how badly he can hurt Bam?" He continued to rant and rave. Kari stared at his wife in disbelief; he couldn't wrap his head around what she had done to Bam. "Good, I hope he knocks enough sense into him to know that he is too young and not good enough for you!" Anita shouted back. Ville narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "Don't give me that, Ville Valo." Anita hissed. Ville's face never changed. "Why would you do that, Anita? What has Bam ever done to you?" Kari asked, his voice still calm and quiet. "I told you he's not old enough or good enough for our son." She snapped at Kari. "That's not for you to decide. That is strictly between Ville and Bam and from what I saw they were comfortable and happy with it." Kari defended. "You allow your son to date a boy that is 11 years younger than him?" Anita asked her voice going up an octave. Kari looked to the floor, Anita was his wife he loved her dearly, but Ville was his son, his flesh and blood, "Yes," He answered looking back up, "Yes, I do. Others may see it wrong but love is love no matter the age and as long as it's consensual….I'm fine with it." Kari said. Anita stomped her foot, huffed and crossed her arms tighter across her chest. "I'm sorry, Kulta. But I agree with our son." Kari sighed. Anita turned to Ville who was still staring her down, "You will see what trouble he brings." She said before leaving the room.

Kari turned to Ville, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Be safe." Was all he said before leaving himself. Ville rubbed his face, thinking of a way to get to Bam without anyone getting hurt. Well, if Lauri happen to trip a couple of times breaking a few things on the way down wouldn't be so bad. Thinking that Mige might be able to help, Ville pulled out his cell and dialed his number. "Mikko, meet me at my place we need to talk." Ville left the message then left to go home.

"What's going on, Ville?" Mige asked yawning from his spot on the couch. It was nearly midnight, but Mige and Burton had been over at Ville's since 8pm and Ville hadn't uttered a word to them the whole time. "My mom gave Bam up to Lintu this morning." Ville said biting his nails and pacing back and forth. Shock filled the faces of Mige and Burton, "What?" Mige gasped. "Yeah, he was sick so I went out to get something to help him and while I was gone she called him and he took him away." Ville explained to them. "Holy shit, Lauri is going to kill him." Burton blurted out. Mige smacked him the back of the head. "That's not going to calm his nerves, Janne." He scolded him. "Sorry." Burton whispered lowering his head. "What are we going to do? Fucking shit, Mikko I need your help getting him back." Ville begged his friend. Mige say the hurt and desperation in Ville's face. "I will help in any and all ways." He promised. Ville hugged his friend tightly, "Thank you so much, Mikko."


	15. Lilly's fun with Bam

Lintu smiled as he watched the blond that was not Jonne come down the basement stairs. Bam was still tied up where he was in the basement. "Ah, Lilly," Lauri smiled. Lilly smiled back at Lauri. Lilly was one of Jonne's ex-boyfriends and Lintu's greatest friends. "I'm so glad that you could make it." Lauri hugged the other Finn. "Oh, I'd do anything for a friend like you, Lintu." Lilly replied. Lauri continued to smile as Lilly's attention was moved from him to Bam. "Well, how is this cutie?" He asked trailing his fingers up Bam's bare chest. Lauri had stripped Bam of all clothing before Lilly got there. "This is Ville's little boy." Lauri answered. Lilly looked shocked, "He's the one Ville's robbing the cradle with?" He asked looking back to Lauri. Lintu nodded, "He is."

"Holy shit, he looks younger than you said he was." Lilly gasped. "He's 16." Lauri said biting his lip and drifting his eyes over Bam's tone naked body. Bam's stomach started to turn on him as he looked on at the hungry looks the older men where giving him.

Lilly ripped his eyes from Bam and forced them back to Lintu. "So, what is it you brought me here for?" He asked. "Jonne, he's terribly lonely from me neglecting him for Bam." Lauri said still caught up in Bam. "I was hoping that you could play with Bam for a bit while I tend to him, then afterwards we can switch." Lilly's face brightened, "That sounds splendid." He smiled over happily. Lauri's eyes finally broke away from Bam, "Perfect, say meet in the living room in an hour?" he questioned. "An hour in the living room." Lilly smiled as the two sick bastards shook on it.

Lauri left back upstairs and Lilly looked back to Bam, his eyes holding a twisted gaze. "It's been a long time since I've had as fresh meat as you, Bam." He rasped slipping carefully from his pants. "What are you going to do?" Bam asked licking his lips nervously. Lilly smiled as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "Take you." He said claiming onto Bam's restrained form. "I understand that there's nothing left of you to take, because sadly Ville has beat me too it. But I will take you all the same….well much rougher." Fear gripped Bam tightly, his entire body clenched tightly and his chest heaved. Lilly didn't care how much Bam tensed, how much he cried, begged and pleaded for him to stop. For that tortuous hour he was his and he was going to do any and everything to him. When he finished him at the end of that hour he said nothing, didn't even look at him. All he did was wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and hand, pull of his discarded pants and left upstairs to meet Lauri for the switch.

Ville and Mige planned out how they were going to safe Bam in Ville's dining room. "We need to get someone in the inside, Rakohammas." Mige said watching Ville, as he leaned over the piece of paper he had been scribbling on for the last two hours. "Who, Mikko? The only person on the inside of this shit that can help us is Jonne and the things that Lintu has done to him he's not the same silent killer he use to be with Lilly." Ville hollered. Mige sat silence holding Ville's crazed, panicked gaze. "We can try." He said smoothly. Ville slammed his hands down in the table. "Fine, but if it gets Bam in anymore trouble, I'm slitting your throat and offering you nuts to the hidden gods to safe Bam themselves." He threatened. Biting his lips as he listened to the two argue, Burton grabbed his goodies in one hand afraid that if Mige was wrong his nuts too would be offered to the hidden gods Ville spoke of.

Mige pulled out his cell from his jacket pocket and dialed Jonne's number. _"Hello?"_ Jonne's voice panted. "Jonne, its Mige." Mige replied. _"Mikko, what are you doing calling?" _Jonne asked lowering his voice. "I need your help to get Bam back to Ville, safely." Mige told him. _"Mikko, you know I can't do that. If I do it could be bad for both Bam and I."_ Jonne told the man on the other line. "Please, Jonne." Mige begged subconsciously playing with the zipper to his jeans, "You have to protect Bam from Lauri until Ville and I can get over there." There was a seemingly long pause, _"I can't." _Jonne's voice came with shame. "What happen to you, Jonne? You use to be so strong, so self-confident." Mige pushed guilt on Jonne, "Lauri has broken you down-" _"No one has broken me, Mikko Paananen." _Jonne growled over the phone, gripping his firmly in his phone hand turning his knuckles white. _"I will protect Bam until you get here and you have until 10am tonight!" _Jonne yelled hanging up on Mige.

Sitting back in his seat smiling happily, "Jonne will protect Bam until we get there and we have until 10 tonight." He told Ville. Ville dropping into a chair sighing heavily, "I'm finally going to have my Bammie back for the first time in 3 days." He said relieved. "THANK GOD!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air startling Burton and Mige.


	16. Jonne on plate and Bam Rescue mission

Jonne just hung up on Mige as Lilly walked in. "What are you doing here, Lilly?" He growled. Lilly became uncomfortable. "Lauri sent me." He answered casting his eyes to the floor. Jonne was aggravated to no end and Lilly was the perfect person to take it out on.

Going and grabbing Lilly by his hair and throwing him over to the bed, Jonne pounced on him as they hit the bed. He ripped Lilly's pants from his body. "It's been a long time, Lilly." He growled as he raked his nails over Lilly's chest and stomach. "Holy fuck, Jonne!" Lilly yelled. Even more aggravated with Lilly being so damn loud Jonne thrusted into him. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Jonne, god." Lilly continued. "Ah, stop!" Jonne screamed wrapping his hands around Lilly's throat. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Jonne strangled Lilly to unconsciousness. Jonne finished fucking Lilly's unconscious body until his release.

Releasing into Lilly, without a noise or hesitation, Jonne pulled out moved from the bed to the closet and pulled something from it. Staring at the object in his hands Jonne trembled with such anger, "NO ONE BREAKS JONNE AARON!" He growled.

"Stay in the car, Burton." Mige ordered wagging his finger at him. "Yes, master." Burton nodded pulling on his seatbelt.

Ville and Mige walked up the footpath to Lauri and Jonne's house. "So how do we do this?" Ville asked as they stopped at the front door. The two exchanged looks before looking back at the door and simultaneously kicking it in. "Honey, we're home!" Mige called as they entered.

**((*Before Ville and Mige*))**

Jonne walked down to the basement. As he walked down the stairs he could hear Lauri's grunting and Bam's crying and begging. "Oh lover!" He called in a manic tone. Lauri stopped and looked behind his shoulder confused, "Jonne, what are you doing?" He asked getting off of Bam and standing. "What are you doing with that?" He asked putting his hands out as Jonne neared. "Put that down, Jonne." He ordered. "No!" Jonne yelled stopping within feet of his sick lover. "Jonne, I said put the fucking bat down!" Lauri yelled. "And I said no!" Jonne screamed back swinging at Lauri. "Whoa." Lauri called stepping back out of the way from his bat wielding partner. "I've watched you hurt enough people, Lintu. Not anymore, I've had enough." Jonne said swinging the bat one more time. This time the bat connected to the side of Lauri's head.

The sickening sound of skin splitting and bone breaking filling the cement room. Lauri's eyes rolled and his body went limp. Bam laid tied to the table as he had been for days looking on as he watched all that had just happened. Jonne dropped the bat and rushed over to Bam and untied him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Bam nodded, "Over all yeah." He answered looking himself over. Finding himself as okay as he could be he hugged Jonne tightly, "Oh my god thank you, Jonne. Thank you, thank you, and thank you." He said hugging the Finn tighter. Jonne smiled, "No problem, Bam."

"_Honey, we're home!"_

Mige's voice made its way down the basement stairs and to the ears of Bam and Jonne. "Ville and Mige are here." Jonne said looking up the stairs at the basement door. "Ville." Bam whispered to excited to speak any louder. He started towards to stairs, but Jonne stopped him. Bam looked back confused. "Ville can't see you like this, here." Jonne said handing Bam his discarded clothing. Bam quickly pulled them on and ran up the stairs; stopping at the door to look back down at Jonne, who was staring at Lauri's possibly…hopefully…lifeless body. He was going to thank him again, but thought better of it.

Bam ran through the kitchen from the basement screaming Ville's name. The two met in the hallway between the kitchen and living room. They embraced and kissed. "Oh Bammie, I'm so happy you're back in my arms." Ville said between kisses and tears. "So am I, Willa." Bam replied. "Where are Lauri and Jonne?" Mige asked coming up behind them. "In the basement, Jonne knocked the shit out of Lauri with a baseball bat." Bam told them, Mige nodded.

Bam's eyes went wide with fear as he saw Lilly come up behind Mige. Ville watched in horror, also, "Mikko!" They screamed thinking it was too late. But it wasn't, a lamp broke over Lilly's head knocking him out and having him hit the floor much like Lauri did. Mige turned around and looked at Lilly's limp body then back up, "Burton!" He yelled, Burton flinched waiting for Mige to hit him, only to have him embrace him, "I'm so glad you didn't listen." He smiled. Burton smiled too, hugging Mige back. Bam looked up at Ville as Ville put his arm over his shoulder, "Hey Ville?" He called. Ville looked down at Bam, "Yeah, Bam." He replied. "Can we go home now?" Bam asked. Ville's smiled became bigger, "Of course," He answered. "I need to clean you anyway." The couple stepped over Lilly and headed back to the car with Mige and Burton.

**~**Que Right Here In My Arms!**~**


	17. Home with nightmares

Bam sat on the sofa in a pair of Ville's black and gray plaid PJ bottoms and his KISS alive t-shirt. His hair was wet and his skin was damp from the bath he took when he got back home with Ville. Burton and Mige had disappeared upstairs to the guestroom for what Bam figured to be victory sex for when Burton clocked Lilly over the head with a lamp. Ville was in the kitchen making dinner. Bam sat there lost in his own thoughts not hearing Ville when he called him to come eat.

Ville leaned down and kissed Bam on the forehead bringing him out of his thoughts. Bam blinked a few times seeing Burton and Mige staring at him and Ville doing the same he got up and sat at the table. "You are feeling up for eating?" Ville asked sitting down. "You don't have too. You can go lay down, if you want." Ville said placing his hand on the teen's knee. Bam looked at his food, he was starving but he wasn't in the mood to eat. He looked to Ville and nodded. "Okay, I'll be in later." He said kissing Bam. "Night, baby."

"Night." Bam replied walking towards the stairs. "Night, Bammers!" Burton called to him, "Yea, good night, Bam." Mige called too. "He'll be okay." Ville whispered more to himself then to the others.

Bam laid down in bed and pulled one of Ville's pillows to his face. Inhaling Ville's scent as tears slipped from his eyes, Bam cried himself to sleep.

Burton, Mige and Ville sat in the living room drinking and just talking when Bam's screaming filled the tower. Dropping his drink Ville ran up the spiraling staircase to the 3rd floor. "Bam!" He called busting into the room. Ville pulled Bam into his lap and soothed him, "It's alright, Bam. You're safe." He whispered to him. "What if he comes back?" Bam cried. "I won't let him touch you, Bam. I'll kill him before he can." Ville vowed.

Ville carried Bam down to the living room, still cradling him he sat back down on the couch and resumed talking and drinking with Mige and Burton. Bam laid on Ville holding the collar of his Iggy Pop shirt listening to the other three talk. Half of him felt like an infant laying the way he was on Ville, but the other half didn't give a shit.

Fingers glided through Bam's messy chocolate brown curls waking him. He lifted his head and looked up at Ville, who smiled at him. "Ready to go upstairs?" He asked. "Are you coming with me?" Bam asked. "Yes I am." Ville replied. "Okay, then." Bam said getting up. Ville followed Bam up the stairs. "Stop molesting yourself, Bam." He said popping him on the butt gently. "I feel dirty though, V." Bam said pushing the bedroom door open. "Well, you're not. You took two baths and a shower." Ville said pulling off his clothes to get ready for bed, "Which reminds me to get soap later." "I don't mean dirty like that." Bam frowned. Ville paused getting what Bam meant. Licking and biting his lips, Ville grabbed Bam by his shirt and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to Bam's and slipped his hands into the shirt. Bam shivered feeling Ville's strong fingers creep up his body. He allowed Ville to take over and lay him down on the bed and remove his PJs and shirt.

In three days Bam had almost forgot what it was like to be treated so well, to be touch and caressed with such care and to be kissed like the world depended on it. But he couldn't help the wince has the first finger entered him. He tried focusing on other things them the pain, he knew that would be prevented if could be. And when the object that was meant to make the dirty and used feeling Bam felt go away pressed inside of him he'd swear the angels started singing and god spoke to him, well god did, "You alright, Bam?" Bam looked up in a happy blissful daze, "No, Ville." He answered, "I'm more than alright. I'm fucking great!" He yelled. Ville smiled half happy, half nervous that Bam was having a nervous breakdown. "Okay, I'm gunna start now." He whispered still eying Bam carefully. "Perfect!" Bam cooed.

Ville moved in and out of Bam at an easy pace. He was still nervous about Bam's mental state for the time, but he seemed to calm the more the love making progressed.

When both released and kissed deeper than either ever had before everything seemed right again. There was no worrying about Lauri or if he was going to bust into the room at any moment and rip Bam from Ville's arms. But there was still an issue with Anita that had to be taken care of. But that could wait. Right now all that Ville wanted was to snuggle with his Bam and sleep in till noon.


	18. You dont hit women, belts and Iodine

"You want to confront the women that had me kidnapped, beaten, raped and almost killed!" Bam yelled from the top of the stairs to Ville. "She's still my mother, Bam!" Ville yelled back. "She's fucking evil!" Bam screamed. Stomping footsteps charged upstairs towards Bam. Ville appeared, Bam yelped as Ville grabbed him by the ear firmly. "No matter what she has done, she is still my mother and you are to respect that, do I make myself clear, Brandon?" Ville whispered quietly but anger was still clear in his voice and his eyes. "Yes, Ville." Bam gulped. "Good, now go put your shoes on, we're already late." Ville said letting Bam go. Bam didn't say a word to Ville as he walked backwards back to their bedroom to get his shoes.

Ville rang the doorbell to his parent's home. The door opened reveling Kari, "Ville?" He said looking at his son, then to Burton and Mige, then finally Bam. "Bam, you're ok." Kari smiled hugging him. Bam smiled and hugged him back. Kari was always nice and humble to Bam. "We came to talk to mum." Ville told his father. Kari frowned, "She's in the living room." He sighed letting the 4 in. "Mama?" Ville called to his mother as they entered the living room. Anita got up from the couch smiling, until she saw Bam standing next to Ville hold his hand. Anger pinched her face and her eyes narrowed. "So, you got him back," She said, "How?" "Carefully." Ville replied. "I told you the trouble he will bring. What do you think the police will do when they find out that you are intimate with a minor?" Anita asked. "He's 16, mama. He's at the age of consent he can be with who wants." Ville said completely calm. "I do not condone this, Ville." Anita said her face softened as she moved closer to him. Ville moved Bam behind him, "You could do so much better than him." She said putting her hand on Ville's cheek. "Why don't you go back out with Susanna? She was such a nice young lady and you two were so sweet together." "I only dated her to hide my sexuality from you and daddy." Ville said moving away from Anita's hand. Anger returned in Anita's face as she slapped Ville, angered by Anita's action Bam slapped her back. "Bam!" Mige snapped pulling Bam back from Anita going to hit him. Ville looked at his mother holding his bleeding lip, "I will not return to this house or have any contact with you until you accept that I am with Bam and that we love one another." Ville said taking Bam's hand and leaving.

As the 4 piled back into the car, "When we get home you are to go straight to our room." Ville growled at Bam. "Why?" Bam asked looking at Ville in confusion. "For hitting my mother and a woman. I don't care that she hit me, you DO NOT do that!" Ville yelled him. Bam felt his cheeks burn as Ville yelled at him in front of Mige and Burton. "Ok." Bam whispered looking down at his hands.

Bam walked up the stairs to his and Ville's room. He wasn't happy on the thought of Ville punishing him. After the first time he tried everything to avoid it, but it seems he failed.

As soon as Bam sat on the bed, Ville entered the room. "Get up." He snapped grabbing Bam by the collar and pulling him to his feet. Bam remained passive toward Ville and his actions. Ville let Bam go, "Strip." He hissed removing his leather belt from the loops of his jeans. Bam quietly gulped as he pulled his jeans and boxers off. Ville sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled Bam roughly down across his lap. Putting Bam in the position that he had put him in the first time he spanked him, Ville raised his belt and brought it down across Bam's still healing ass. Bam squeezed his eyes shut as the punishment continued for what Bam swore was forever.

Putting the belt across Bam's as one more time before dropping the belt. "Go get the iodine out of the medicine cabinet and a wash cloth from under the sink. Bam got up and did as Ville said. Bring it back to Ville, "Lay down on your belly." Ville ordered moving off the bed and standing Bam laid down and Ville pour a good amount of iodine of the wash cloth. "What are you going to do?" Bam asked worried. "This." Ville said wiping the iodine soaked cloth across Bam's ass. Bam screamed bloody murder into the pillow beneath his face as the agonizing sting of the iodine set it. "Never ever hit a women do you understand that? No matter who she is or what she's done, you do not hit a women." Ville scolded Bam. "I understand, Ville, I understand." Bam moaned. "Understand what, Bam?" Ville snapped, "Never hit a woman." Bam sobbed. Ville growled before going into the bathroom, putting the iodine away and washing the cloth in the sink, then throwing it in the tub to dry. "Stay up here until I say otherwise." Ville said slamming the bedroom door closed and going downstairs.


	19. Going to the restroom is hard work

"Don't you think that was a bit cruel, Ville?" Mige asked sipping his beer. Ville had come downstairs in a heated anger and told him what he had done to Bam. "Hitting women is wrong." Ville growled popping open another beer. "Yeah, but he was only defending you in the heat of the moment." Mige told him. "Still." Ville snarled. Mige sighed shaking his head and frowning. "You are like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Ville." He said. "How is that, Mikko?" Ville asked his voice plain. "You are like Dr. Jekyll when it comes to loving Bam, but like Mr. Hyde when it comes to punishing and protecting him. You'll do anything to keep him safe and everything when it comes to punishing him. Though the real question is: Can you protect from yourself when your moods change?" Mige's philosophy of Ville's and Bam's situations and problems struck several nerves in Ville's body, some good and some bad. In the end though, Ville knew he was right, as always. He had to protect Bam from his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ways, before it goes too far for either to go back from. Sighing himself, Ville downed the rest of his beer, stood it upside down on the coffee table and left back upstairs.

Ville quietly pushed open the door to his and Bam's bedroom. Bam was lying on his side facing away from the door. Ville silently pulled his pants and shirt off, then laid down in bed. He pulled Bam into his arms, waking him. "Vil-" He began, "Shh," Ville shushed him, "I'm sorry, Bam. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was upset, mad at everything what was going on." Ville said fighting back tears. "It's alright, Ville. I understand." Bam replied back. Ville pressed his lips brow and held the side of his face in his large hand, "I love you, Brandon." He said, his lips still pressed to his brow. Bam's eyes drifted shut, "I love you, Ville." He whispered draping his arm over Ville's side.

Bam laughed as he laid on the floor with Ville, Mige and Burton. They had been telling jokes to each other for the past three hours and the jokes only got better with time, "Ok…ok, Who's turn is it now?" Mige asked through laughs. "Burton's." Ville replied still smiling from Mige's joke. "You got one, Burton?" Bam asked, "Oh course." Burton replied. "Do you know what the difference between yo momma and the titanic?" He asked, "What?" The three others asked, "The titanic sunk, yo momma floats." All of them busted out laughing, "That's not right." Ville laughed. "Yeah, too bad it's true about Mige too." Bam added in only making Ville and Burton laugh harder and making Mige kick Bam in the leg. "Ow! It's not my fault you couldn't save Leonardo Dicaprio in the end of it." Bam said rubbing his shin. "Ok, go Ville." Burton said over Bam and Mige's argument. "Alright, I got a blond joke." Ville said after a moment of thinking. "Lay it on us, daddy." Bam said sitting up on his elbows. "A blonde goes and returns a scarf at the store she bought it at, while the lady at the counter worked on refunding the blond she was curious to why she was returning the scarf so she asked, the blond replied, 'It was too tight.'" Everyone started laughing all over again, "That's so lame, Ville." Mige laughed. "I know, Gas told me it." Ville chuckled.

After another hour of corny jokes and laughing fits, the gang sat in a restaurant waiting for their waiter to come over and take their orders. "I don't know what I want, Ville." Bam whined quietly. "Why not?" Ville asked looking away from his menu. "I don't know. I'm just not hungry." Bam told him. "Why don't you pick something you like in small portion? If you don't eat it all we'll take it home." Ville suggested. "Okay." Bam nodded. Ville smiled and squeezed Bam's thigh under the table lightly. Bam smiled back at him feeling the squeeze. Ville leaned over and whispered into Bam's ear, "When we get home, you're all mine." He growled. "One, I'm already yours and two, why wait that long?" Bam purred back. "Because we are in a classy restaurant, that's full of people." Ville replied. "Well all bathroom door's lock." Bam said carefully licking the rim of Ville's ear. Ville held his breathe feeling Bam's warm silk tongue rim his ear. "Come on." He growled to Bam. Both stood up, "We'll be back." Ville excused them and walked over to the bathroom. "What are they going to do?" Burton asked. "They're going to do in the bathroom like we did in the confessional at the church in Lappi during services." Mige replied smiling in the direction of the bathrooms.

Ville pushed Bam into the bathroom and Bam checked all the stalls. Seeing they were clear, Bam nodded at Ville who locked the door entering the restroom. Grabbing Ville by his belt loops Bam slammed Ville's body against his own. Their kisses were sloppy and greed, Ville unbuttoned and unzipped Bam's pants and pulled them away his ass, but kept them on. He undid his pants only pulling his pants away for his need. He wrapped Bam's arms around his neck then picked him up, so Bam's legs wrapped around his waist. Finding Bam's hole and guiding into it, Ville pressed Bam's back against the tile wall and stared pounding up into him. Bam almost cried out in pleasure, but Ville's lips quickly stopped it from bouncing off the walls.

Sitting back at their table Ville sipped his tea and Bam gulped his soda. Mige and Burton stared at them in awe. "You get caught?" Mige asked. "Don't know what you're talking about. We only used the restroom like it should be used." Ville said. "Mmmm." Mige hummed nodded his head. The waiter finally came after that and took their orders. "Thought you weren't hungry, babe?" Ville said watching Bam wolf down his food. Bam smiled at him, "Going to the bathroom is hard work." Ville laughed.


	20. Frilly pink things and apologies

"I can't believe you that two did it in the bathroom of the resturant." Mige said as the group walked into the tower after their night out. "Yeah, well Bam's a bad influence." Ville laughed. "What?" Bam protested, "You were the one pressing me up against the wall." Mige threw his hands in the air "I don't want to hear about you two fucking." He said shaking his hand and plugging his ears. Amongst the laughing, Burton came running back into the front room from the living room, "Burton, what's wrong?" Mige asked pulling his fingers out of his ears. "Sorry, scaring him was my fault." Lauri said appearing. Ville pushed Bam behind him and Mige stood next to Ville helping block Bam from the psyco Finn. "Oh you don't have to worry about him hurting Bam, Ville. He knows if he does, I'll beat the fuck out him…again." Jonne said stepping up next to Lauri. "Again?" Bam asked, quickly shutting up when Ville shot him a look over his shoulder. "Yes, again. You see after everything that happened, it renewed me to my original self. So, now it's not Lauri who wears the pants, it's I that wears the waredobe and holds the paddle." Jonne smiled. Lauri grimanced slightly as Jonne's hand came up and caressed the back of his neck.

Ville saw the evil smile spread across Bam's face and knowing Bam too well, he turned to him. Pulling him closer, "You are not to taunt, Lauri. Understood?" He hissed quietly. "But-" Ville's eyes hardened with anger, "Excuse us." He said pulling Bam away from everyone else and upstairs.

"Ville, what are you doing?" Bam asked as Ville pulling him into the bedroom. "I will not have you taunting Lauri to the point he snaps or to the point I snap and there is only one want to make sure of that." Ville told him as he started looking through the closet. Ville turned back around holding two things. "Ville, no," Bam begged moving away from the older man. Ville smiled, "Oh, yes, Bammie."

Ville walked back into the livingroom where Lauri, Jonne, Burton and Mige were sitting and talking. "Where's Bam?" Burton whispered. "Bam, get in here." Ville called. "No." Bam called back. Ville smiled deeply. "What's wrong with him?" Mige asked. "I had to make sure there was no conflict between him and Lauri now that Jonne has him by the balls." Ville giggled. Everyone giggled but didn't quite get it. "What you do to him?" Jonne asked. "Dressed him up and put a collar on him." Ville replied. "But he's use to that." Mige said. "He is, but not what I put him in." Ville said. "Bam, either get in here or I will put a leash on that collar and drag you in here." Ville called again. A small comotion was heard in the hallway by the living room before Bam came out. Everyone in the living room smiled and tried holding back their laughs. Bam was in Frilly pink dress with a big pink bow tied around his waist and pink collar with little white skulls. "Oh, Bambi, you look beautiful." Mige grinned. An upset and humiluated pout formed on Bam's lips making everyone smile more and finally giggle aloud. Ville patted his lap, "Come sit with me, Bammie." He said. Bam move slowly over to Ville and sat on his lap. Ville slipped a hand up his dress and caressed his thigh, "You do look beautiful." He whispered. Bam pouted a little more and laid his head on Ville's shoulder.

"So, what are you here for, Jonne?" Ville asked still caressing Bam's thigh under his dress. "To apologize for Lauri's actions." Jonne said looking at Lauri upset. "What do you have to say to them, Lauri?" He hissed. Lauri remained quite. Jonne pinched the muscle on top of his shoulder making him yelp, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Bam." Bam didn't say anything, making Ville pinch his thigh, "Its okay." He jerked. "I'm glad that's all cleared up." Jonne smiled. "Yes, I am too." Ville agreed. Jonne and Lauri stood. "Maybe we could have dinner one night this week or something?" Jonne suggested. "That would be great." Ville agreed. Jonne nodded, "Well, we'll show ourselves out and I'll call you later to talk about dinner." He said. "Very well." Ville said pulling Bam fuller in his lap. Jonne and Lauri left. Mige stood and streched, "Well, Janne it's late we should go it bed." He told Burton. Burton nodded and stood. "Good night, Ville. Good night, Bam." Mige called as he and Burton went upstairs. "Night." Ville called back.

The Dress:

.

The Collar:

.com/il_fullxfull.


End file.
